With development of electronic technology, touch screen is more and more widely used, and has been an indispensable information interaction medium for people's daily life. Touch screen provided by the conventional technology includes a touch-sensitive touch screen and a pressure-sensitive touch screen. Specifically, a piezoelectric pressure-sensitive principle is used for the pressure-sensitive touch screen. That is, the pressure-sensitive touch screen is made of a piezoelectric material. Since a resistance of the piezoelectric material will be changed in a case that pressure is applied onto the piezoelectric material, pressure applied onto the pressure-sensitive touch screen is detected by detecting a voltage of the piezoelectric material in a case of a constant current or detecting a resistance of the piezoelectric material.
However, a selection for the piezoelectric material is limited, and the pressure-sensitive touch screen made of the piezoelectric material can only sense a change in the pressure on a surface of the pressure-sensitive touch screen, and can not continuously detect the amount of the pressure on the surface of the pressure-sensitive touch screen. Therefore, an application of the pressure-sensitive touch screen in the conventional technology is limited, and the development of the pressure-sensitive touch screen is limited.